


Into Inferno Part 1

by KnightsofBenSolo



Series: Into Inferno [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fight Sex, Fluff and Angst, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Rough Sex, S&M, Smut, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightsofBenSolo/pseuds/KnightsofBenSolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t tell me what to do, Ren,” she snapped, struggling against him; Ren knew she was playing a little game with him. A game that he understood without a single word uttered from Rey’s lips. She loved his determination, sensing the growing craving in his mind to ravage her even further to punish her resistance, and she welcomed his aggression.<br/>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Six months after Rey began her training with Luke Skywalker, she sets out on the Millenium Falcon--in secret--to take Kylo Ren by force in whatever way she can. Her unintentional Force Bond with him has opened a floodwave of revelations about the child trapped inside the patricidal monster, and ventures into the Unknown Regions, unaware of the danger waiting for her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into Inferno Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on Ao3! I hope you enjoy it, because I hope to do more! Smut and romance ahead~
> 
> Soundtrack: Dark Paradise by Lana Del Rey

   

    

**INTO INFERNO PART 1:**

**DARK PARADISE**

            Rey lay still, frozen in shock, the tip of the redhaired man’s customized blaster bearing its weight down on her scalp. The Commander of the First Order sneered at her, and from what she could see out of the corner of her terrified eyes, he was _delighted_ of her presence.

            “Another Resistance pest,” General Hux spat, every word brimming with vitriol. “Have you come back with a droid for us?” Rey winced as the cold barrel prodded further forward, the sound of its plasma charge implanting within her a tremendous anxiety. “Or is it perhaps, you came to see _him_?”

            She refused to cower; Hux was but a pawn in Snoke’s wretched game, and so was the man she came to scavenge from the depths of Valahar Prime. She looked to her left; nothing but cold abyss but for a bridge that joined the two struts of the Military base. Several Stormtroopers were standing there, staring up at her crouched form; she had tried so hard to sneak around the main entrance of the base, much like she did in Starkiller, but found there was not much to grip and too little to keep her footing stable. How Hux found her so easily she did not know; she had been employing much of her powers to keep everyone from looking up at her.

            “Officer Taika,” Hux called out behind him. A dark-haired man of forty with sleek cheekbones stepped forward, his eyes inspecting Rey with deviant interest. “Call Kylo Ren at the Bridge. We have something of his.”

            Rey turned dark red at Hux’s malicious intonation. She was no one’s, thank you very much. It was only out of Ren’s unending thirst for her presence did he, for once, show clemency and even gentility around his fearful subordinates.

            She hated him for what he did, for the woman he had abandoned. It was six months ago that she witnessed Han Solo die at the hands of his own son, and with it she felt the sinking heart of General Organa parsecs away, bursting with a sadness she couldn’t put into words.

            She only came back for Ren because of those damn dreams…nightmares…she couldn’t decide. Every night was a painful begging from a screaming child, one she recognized as the young Ben Solo from the holofiles Leia kept with her. A child begging for reprieve or death; he didn’t care which one. It scared Rey, every night for the six months, and she needed to rid herself of his anguish. For every moment of his pain was echoed back into her skin- mentally or physically, she could feel his desire to live and die, torn apart by what he had done and what he wished he could do, and the overwhelming pull of Snoke’s manipulation bludgeoning his mind into a maniacal, nonsensical rage. He was tired of it all, and so was she.

            Rey snapped back into the reality of her situation when the low, booming voice of Kylo Ren called from a Communications droid hovering next to General Hux. She could not see him, but she knew he could see her, and suddenly, without warning, she felt exposed…naked.

            “Hux, bring her to the first floor,” his voice called out. She felt a prickling on the back of her neck, and her stomach twisting into knots. Considering her precarious position, his voice brought her almost a comfort, that someone in this hellhole of a planet wanted her alive. Hux turned to the droid, his blaster still caressing Rey with a longing to burn a hole into her.

            “As you wish,” Hux said. Rey could sense a sudden spike of venom in his voice, and before she could even retaliate, the sting of his metal boot struck her in the chest. She found herself falling…falling, naught but a scream to express her shock. She slammed arm first into the cold, merciless metal of the bridge, and an excruciating pain detonated from her forearm, followed by a sickening _CRACK!_

* * *

 

            Kylo Ren found himself almost running towards the bridge, his eyes bloodshot and close to tears as he witnessed that redheaded devil push Rey fifty feet below. He knew she was alive, but from the terrible throbbing in his left arm he knew she was in immense pain. He quickened his pace, his robes trailing behind him, his cape grazing along the floor. Soon he approached the entrance, and without thinking, he balled his gloved hand to a fist.

            The sliding door exploded into shards of hot metal, paving a free path to the Scavenger. Several Stormtroopers were hit by the debris and shrieked as they fell down to the abyss in a panic. Ren didn’t care for them; his sight was glued to the trembling girl in grey, clutching her arm, hot tears pouring down her face as she roared profanities in her mind, but silence in her lips.

            He glared up at Hux, who remained standing at the foot of the third floor balcony, his arms crossed.

            “What?” the cretin replied, his voice echoing. “You said bring her to the first floor. You never specified _how.”_

            Ren said nothing. Hux was digging his grave deeper and deeper, and it was only the impending satisfaction of watching him die that kept Ren from attacking. The remaining Stormtroopers parted from the commotion before him, and he stopped just short of arm’s length from the girl he had met those months ago in Takodana. She was still a sight to behold, he thought to himself, even with a broken arm.

            Her hazel eyes crossed paths with his and he felt a sudden pain in his heart, like he had been stabbed by a dozen knives, his breath lost at the sight of her. Without his mask it was a challenge to hide his usual stoic aura, and it proved worse around the girl— he could hear her anger, her frustration of him, but also the desperation to be far away from this place. Her eyes read “save me” but her pose remained defensive, clutching her lightsaber close to her.

            He walked forward and Rey did not recoil as he scooped her into his arms as he did back in that forest—though this time, she remained awake. His Stormtroopers stepped back as he rose to his feet and marched out. Rey could feel the magma lurking underneath the intimidating man in black, a powerful heatwave ricocheting back and forth between her arm and his powerful chest. He took her out of the bridge, holding her tight as they entered the elevator.

            Kylo Ren was mute as they ascended. Rey was short of breath and lapsing in and out of consciousness. Without their Force bond she would be tearing him apart, even with her broken limb, but she didn’t want to. Despite his intimidating, padded military armor and lifeless tight-lipped visage she could sense a sudden calm in him the moment the elevator doors closed in, leaving him and her alone together. This was a feeling she had sensed before in him; in her dreams, when he was free of his chains. A sudden but momentary peace that he had never had in real life, come to fruition. This was near overwhelming for her and without thinking she shuffled in his grip, her face burrowing into his chest. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see two pink spots on Ren’s long, pallid face.

            Ren opened the door of his quarters and carried her through the steel arch, protecting her head with his gloved hand, and waiting for the door to slide close before he walked away. Rey turned her head from his chest to absorb her new surroundings; she knew Kylo had to sleep _somewhere_ ; he was still human after all. The room was comfier than she had envisioned; an open space concept, with a round couch in the middle where he perhaps meditated when he could. It was illuminated with dimly lit lamps in an array along the far wall, emitting a soft orange glow. A long hallway led to what looked like a bathroom, and across from his four-person sized bed was a wide curtainless window overlooking the whole of Valahar’s cityscape. Rey was astounded at how far she could see, but Kylo took her away from the view almost immediately, placing her on the soft minks of his bed.

            “You’re hungry.”

            It was the first words she had personally heard him speak to her outside of her dreams. She _was_ starving, and even without their Force bond, Ren could hear the rumbling of her empty stomach. He turned away and pressed a button on the wall next to the window. Several beeps chirped in a sing-song fashion before ringing silence overcame the both of them again.

            “Why did you bring me here?” Rey croaked, her cheeks stiff with dried tears.

            “It was either here or Hux jettisoning your corpse into Valahar’s asteroid field,” Ren replied matter-of-factly. “I’m sure you noticed the others on your way into our airspace?”

            Rey’s stomach churned. She remembered the utter shock that overpowered her inside the Millenium Falcon as she flew past hundreds, if not thousands of dead prisoners-of-war, spies and traitors stuffed into droid-sized shuttles, orbiting the planet until the end of time. Most if not all the debris of the asteroid field were lifeless beings who once breathed the same air she did now. The thought sickened her.

            Kylo Ren could feel this; and his eyebrows furrowed as he tried not to sympathize with such a common knowledge. It was Hux’s idea of punishment, he thought to himself. He’d known of his methods since he landed in Valahar, but in the perspective of another he realized how terrifying the concept was. He turned away, wincing at his own guilt, watching Rey clutch her disfigured arm.

            “My arm…it’s broken,” Rey groaned. She dare not stare at her twisted appendage; she’d broken limbs before, but not to this degree. Her arm had broken the fall and had she not used the Force to slow herself down, the rest of her would’ve probably shattered as well.

            “Wait a few minutes,” Ren said quietly, rambling towards his half-opened closet with an off-kilter stomp in his natural step. “I’ve summoned for food and medicine for you.”

            Rey glanced at Ren as he disappeared inside, rummaging through what sounded like thick layers of denim and wool. “Food?”

            “Yes,” Ren’s muffled voice rang through the door. “You haven’t eaten in two days.”

            Rey sank back onto the bed, suddenly flourishing with a hope for sustenance. Then she remembered what Finn said about The First Order’s cuisine; it wasn’t so much appetizing as it was functional. Gruel and protein mixed into a big bowl for breakfast, lunch and dinner. She had grown accustomed to the rations of the Resistance, and the occasional fancy dinner with General Organa and her esteemed pilots; supplies were flown in once a month from the Republic’s hidden sectors. She was fine with gruel, she thought to herself. Then again, anything’s better than portions on Jakku.

             The door behind her opened and she nearly jumped into a fighting stance out of instinct; but it was nothing more than a matte black protocol droid, holding a tray of pills and a long syringe. She winced at the size as the protocol droid set it before her on the bed. As it marched away, Rey heard a loud slam of the closet door.

            Ren approached her, half-naked from the waist up, exposing a part of him she thought she would never see. Rey felt a sudden tingling down her spine to her legs, overriding the pain in her arm. The array of lights on the wall cast shadows upon his prominent abs, his chest gleaming and his arms taut and muscular. She’d always assumed that he was on the leaner side physically, but it was all an illusion by that ugly black cloak and dress he donned. It was no wonder he could lift her with such ease; he seemed almost sculpted, engineered to look so big…so aggressive…

            Ren sat down next to her and the room suddenly turned hot; Rey’s breath labored as he scanned her arm with soothing, puppy dog eyes, his contrastingly foreboding eyebrows furrowed with concern and his pouty lips stiff with contemplation. Sometimes he was hard to read, even with their Bond, and with his broad shoulders and scarred skin telling a mysterious tale, she was too distracted to figure out the whirlwind of emotions Ren was experiencing. He too, was feeling the immense heat pulsating from the space between them, longing to be occupied.

            “Give me your arm,” he whispered. Ren held back a smile as Rey’s cheeks turned red hot, her eyes downcast with a coat of sheen that signaled a rise in her emotions. She slowly reached out and Ren took her arm in his gloved hand. With his other hand he took the syringe and shook it several times until the liquid inside turned from blue to purple.

            “Inhale deeply and exhale when I tell you to.”

            Rey complied with a pang of hesitation. She closed her eyes, sucking cold air through her nostrils. He ordered her to exhale and when she did, a sharp prod to her forearm provoked a moan of pain. Two seconds…three seconds…and it was over. The cool liquid rushed through her and her arm seemed to straighten out almost immediately. Momentarily her vision turned fuzzy and her upper body became numb and cold.

            “What was that?” she groaned, opening her eyes to a sympathetic gaze.

            “It’s used to increase bone density, usually,” Ren replied, throwing the syringe away into the bin next to his bed. “In higher concentrations it can heal broken bones in our troops but too much can make you sick. Give it about thirty minutes and you’ll be alright again.”

            Rey nodded, a wave of relief flooding her as she sank back onto the pillows. Ren watched her with an almost child-like curiosity as he perched on the bed. She didn’t particularly enjoy his prolonged glares at her body but she knew he didn’t mean to be predatory. Kylo Ren came off aggressive, demanding, but the child—Ben Solo—trapped inside him was a lost soul who knew nothing of the real world.

            Another protocol droid entered the room and an enchanting, near-orgasmic scent of hot food filled Rey’s nostrils. She sat back up, rigid as a board, her mouth watering at the sight of several balanced plates on the droid’s arms. Starblossom and Shuura finely sliced and arranged in a circle, different cured meats wrapped around exotic cheeses, a roast chicken decorated with Corellian spices, still simmering from the oven’s heat.

            “Food,” Kylo Ren announced with nervous cadence. “For you.”

            Rey couldn’t wait; as soon as the protocol droid placed the plates before her she devoured her way through the meal, not taking a moment to breathe between hankerings of meat. She closed her eyes as the sweet, savory taste of chicken imbued her with a wave of gratification. This was, undoubtedly, the best thing she had ever eaten in her whole life.

            Ren watched the girl take the meal to her lips with an unmatchable enthusiasm, and a part of him felt…happy? It was a rare feeling for him, this genuine contentment for another human being. Seeing her smile as she chewed through the meat, even with her mouth open and flecks of chicken flying about on the plate, brought a warmth to Kylo Ren that made him smile back.

            Rey noticed the corners of the Ren’s mouth twitch into a loose smile and she halted, her eyes narrowing with suspicion. “What’re you shmilin’ abou’?”

            Kylo Ren shook his head. “Nothing.”

            She raised a cynical eyebrow and swallowed to make herself clearer. “Did you do something with this?”

            The half-naked giant of a man groaned, rolling his eyes as he got up, towering over her. “Rey, if I wanted to take advantage of you I would’ve done it already.”

            Rey’s stomach lurched. He’d never said her name before.

            “I just want you to feel…full,” Kylo Ren replied, his voice growing more confident. “I can feel every time you’re hungry. It’s almost every day, and it…” he sighed and looked down at his feet, like a guilty child hiding a big secret when really, it was only words he could barely say out loud without difficulty. “It breaks my heart knowing you’re not eating.”

            Rey watched Ren turn his back to her, the scars on his skin rippling along his muscular shoulder blades. She drank the cup of juice next to her and smacked her lips.

            “Thank you.”

 _Thank you,_ Ren repeated in his head. It was unsettling to hear. Someone grateful for something he did? Never. That wasn’t something that just happened. _Thank you,_ he thought again, with a sudden disdain. _Thank you. The last words I ever said to—_

            “Ben—"

            The sound of his forbidden name brought Kylo to a blinding frenzy; Rey recoiled as the lamp closest to him exploded, sparks flying everywhere. His body tensed up and his next few breaths seethed with an unfiltered indignation.

            “Don’t call me that,” he snarled, refusing to look at her. He _hated_ that name. That man called him by that despicable name. A souvenir of his life before Snoke, a life he could never have again. A grim reminder that he will never hear that name uttered from his father’s lips.

            “I’m sorry,” Rey whispered, watching Ren shudder. He was crumbling— she became afraid of what he would do next. She knew he wouldn’t take his anger to her. Instead, she feared what self-destruction Ren would wrought upon his own self to keep his thoughts at bay.

            “It’s not your fault,” Ren muttered weakly. His balled fist uncurled and he took a deep breath. It’s all in the past, he thought, his heart thumping against his chest with a surge of guilt.

            Rey wanted to continue eating but the atmosphere had become tense; she set her plate aside, choosing to focus on the purple and blue pills left unattended on the plate next to the deboned chicken.

            “What are these pills?” she asked, her voice low.

            “They’re for me,” Ren answered, filling a hand-blown glass with water from a fountain mounted against the wall. He sat back down on the bed and scooped the pills from the plate, promptly drinking them, waiting several seconds with his mouth filled before he swallowed. Seconds later he seemed to relax, ogling at his black leathered hands in an almost trance-like condition.

            “What do you need them for?” she probed. She was too curious for her own good. She didn’t need to know about them, how they calmed him down when nothing else could. Her presence in his bedroom was already spurring a sensation in his lower body, a degenerate craving to take her to the centre of the bed with her broken arm half-repaired and ruin his sheets with her. A combination of sedatives and anxiety meds provided by the First Order. Usually they were intravenously administered before combat, but Ren didn’t want Rey to see him employ an aid to his handicap. He brushed his silky tresses out of his face and took the plates from her sight.

            “Ren…” she began, her arm throbbing as it began the final stage of repair. It felt so strange calling him by that name. “You can’t keep me here forever.”

            “I assure you, I can,” Ren said with a sneer. “You want to leave, fine by me. But don’t expect me to save you when the First Order takes you down at first sight. Lightsabers are no match for projectile weapons, and we have seventeen thousand troops wandering this vicinity alone, armed with long-range blasters.” He sat down a bit closer to her, and she could see his ab muscles ripple with the bending of his torso. As tempting as he was physically, she didn’t like his overconfident vigour. He seemed to come off like a big jerk despite his good intentions.

            “I’m a Jedi,” she remarked with pride. “I can handle them—”

            Ren scoffed, crossing his arms. “Jedi, you say? Half a year with Luke Skywalker and you think you’re a _Jedi_? You know nothing of it.”

            Rey had the sudden urge to smack him where she had scarred him. “I’m in training, _obviously._ Didn’t you say I needed a teacher? I followed your suggestion and here I am.”

            “Yes, here you are,” Ren murmured. “Four hundred light years from the edge of the Unknown Regions, without the Resistance to save you.”

            “I don’t need saving,” the Scavenger piped up. “Who do you think I am? A damsel in distress?”

            “I don’t know what that is,” Ren scowled. “Every woman I’ve ever met has been either stronger or smarter than me or,” he discreetly eyed the lightsaber on Rey’s lap, “dangerous.”

            “Then don’t patronize me,” Rey snapped, a loose strand of hair falling daintily onto her nose. She flicked it away with a cold breath.

            “ _Patronize_ you?” the raven-haired man groaned. “Do you actually assume that I find you beneath me?”

            “Yes!” she grimaced. “The way you called me a Scavenger, as if you found a dancing Bantha and wanted to keep me as a pet—

            Ren shook his head in disbelief. _This girl thinks I want her as a pet? Doesn’t she realize how powerful she is? Pet, my ass. She may be a scavenger from Jakku but she’s a goddess in my eyes—_

            “What?”

            He blinked and Rey froze in place. She could hear him as if he was speaking, but his lips didn’t move. But she heard what he said, clear as day. In turn, she almost shriveled up and all that escaped her lips was a weak squeak. Ren reached behind his neck and scratched it, turning his line of sight away from her. He wasn’t sure if she knew just how strong their connection was. Rey fidgeted with the loose thread of her handmade vest, her face burning with embarrassment. “Can we change the subject?”

            The two fell silent until only the sound of passing TIE fighters in the distance filled their ears. Rey could hear his heartbeat, synchronized with hers, and for a passing second their eyes met and her breath shuddered.

            “What do you want to talk about?” His voice suddenly softened, crooning like a purring cat, hypnotic and comforting despite his appearance. “You want to tell me why you’re here?”

            “You know why, don’t be stupid.”

            Ren paused, his lower lip twitching as he mildly raked the top layers of her thoughts. “I think you’re in over your head, Rey. There is no way out of Valahar Prime, not without Snoke or Hux knowing. You don’t know this planet like I do. And I’m not about to risk my skin betraying the Supreme Leader so you can go back to the Resistance and reveal our location… not that they can do anything about it.”

            “But you want to,” Rey said, watching Ren’s eyes quiver with a building apprehension. “You’ve said it loud and clear to me in our dreams, many times over.” Ren trembled. “You can’t stand your life anymore, all the terrible choices you’ve made…there’s only so many bridges you can burn before everything else collapses. So it’s either I save you or you die by your own hand. And I’m not about to have General Organa—

 _BANG!_ Another shatter of glass and a second wall light was scattered on the floor, glass narrowly missing Ren’s arm and embedding shards on the carpet.

 _Unbelievable,_ Rey thought, watching his face relax as he took a palliative breath. _I knew he had a temper but now that he’s more powerful with the Force, it’s like a ticking time bomb with him—_

            Ren’s eyes darted to Rey’s with an expression like he’d just been struck in the face. “If you’re going to insult me, at least say it out loud. You know I can hear you like you can hear me.”

            He sensed her heartbeat rapidly rising. “Can you hear _every_ thought?” she asked, gripping the bedsheet.

            “Not all of them,” he replied. “Just the ones directed towards me. Which,” his lips warped into a crooked smile, “is a lot of them, unsurprisingly.”

            Rey tried to hide the mounting redness on her face. “So you know.”

            The man raised a well-groomed eyebrow. “What do I know?”

            The girl fidgeted in her place. Ren watched her arm twitch and the pain in his slowly subsided.

            “How…I mean…”

            Ren leaned forward, his body taking almost half of the bed’s length, and Rey trembled as his aquiline nose held its place inches from hers. “Say it. Don’t be afraid.”

            She hated bending to his will. She didn’t want to say it out loud. Part of her didn’t want to admit it.

            “Tell me, Rey,” Ren breathed. His warm breath spoke her name with such soothing quality, it was breaking down the walls Rey had so carefully built against him. The sweet scent of his breath cascaded over her lips, and it was enough of a push that she finally broke through the barrier. She leaned forward, her eyes shut tight, and pushed her body weight onto him. Her lips found his and they kissed.

            Rey pulled away almost as fast as she’d pushed, but Kylo Ren had taken her neck and held her in place so their lips hovered next to each other in a perilous dance. Her eyes watered with tears— not of sadness or fear…it was self-hatred. What the hell did she just do?! She just…this man _killed_ his father, how dare she—

            His fingers clasped around her neck and once again, their lips collided amidst a flurry of soft moans and heated growls. She melted into his naked arms, his protruding scars rubbing against her smooth, supple skin. His hard chest pressed against hers and her nipples hardened from the friction. He _was_ warm-blooded after all, she thought. Her eyes rolled back, dazed as he nibbled on her lip with just enough pain to keep her on edge. His other hand wrapped around her waist and pushed her closer to him.

 _This is wrong,_ she cried in her mind. _So, so wrong…why am I doing this?!_

            Ren could hear her derision and it only jerked his fervour; it _was_ wrong, to defile a girl so pure, he thought. She’d never been with a man, especially on a desolate sand bucket like Jakku. The traitor hadn’t touched her. No one has. Ren highly doubted she’d ever even explored any part of herself either—perhaps clumsily, but with no understanding of her impulses, nothing to inspire her climax.

 _You really do need a teacher,_ he thought, gasping for breath as Rey clawed his back with her unbroken hand, whimpering as his long, rigid body grinded against her tiny frame. _Luke Skywalker can teach you the ways of the Force, but—_

            He grabbed Rey by her waist and lifted her into the air. She was but a feather in his grip, so light…it made him feel powerful. He got up, her body tangled onto him and he threw her onto his bed.

_\--I’ll show you what you’ve been needing all this time…_

            He leaned down, eager to ravage her again, but Rey pulled away from him, her hands pushing his chest as he sank his hips further into hers. He stared, perturbed at her eagle-spread form, hyperventilating from the amazing sensations in his groin that refused to cease. His fingers had found their way to hers, intertwined gently beneath the sheets.

            “I can’t do this,” Rey wept. She felt sick to her stomach once again. Ren could sense it, and this time it wasn’t provocative. He retreated to a sitting position, his hair askew on his face, shaking from the explosion of vibrations radiating all throughout his body, and hers…but something _did_ feel wrong.

            “Why not?” he asked, looking down at the floor.

            “It’s…I can’t. Not with you,” she said weakly. “After everything you’ve done…after what I’ve seen. You’re still a monster, Ren. It kills me to give in to you. You…you…” she panted, wiping a tear from her flustered cheeks, “you don’t deserve me.”

            Ren’s heart plummeted to his stomach. The world turned dark, and her voice faded into a deep murmur. This oh-so-familiar feeling...he couldn’t avoid it, could he? Rey looked at him, her eyes watering, her mouth swollen from intense stimulation.

            The man bit his lower lip forcefully, as if tearing meat from bone. Taking a deep inhale, he closed his eyes. The Force was calling out to him, coursing through his veins, listening to his wants. Someone in the distance was screaming his name—

            “I’m sorry.”

            Ren reunited with his body with a jolt and the screaming ebbed away, replaced by Rey’s stern but gentle voice, and the muffled roar of shuttles docking in the nearby port.

            “Don’t be.”

            Rey glanced up at him; Ren had suddenly become monotone, almost robotic, as he ascended from his spot on the now dishevelled bed and took to his closet. There was a slight wither in his voice, an almost defeated timbre. But she could feel…nothing from him. Was he blocking her out? What was he feeling?

            “You can sleep in the adjacent bedroom for the night,” he said, closing the closet door with a mild clang. He was fully-dressed again, this time in a grey cotton smock and a light robe draped down to his ankles. He was avoiding eye contact with her as he motioned towards the hallway.

            “You have two bedrooms?” Rey asked timidly.

            “Obviously not. It’s a makeshift,” he spat. He sounded borderline-pissed but Rey couldn’t quite put a finger on his exact emotion. Ren grabbed one of the tousled sheets from his bed and offered it to her in a messy ball, still unable to meet her gaze. “This is warm enough. It gets cold if there’s a storm on the outskirts, so just…use it.”

            She accepted the blanket half-heartedly, still attempting to rouse Ren’s thoughts. Nothing. He _was_ blocking her on purpose. But her instincts deduced just as much— she wouldn’t subject to his lascivious fantasies, and in turn, he was frustrated.

            Ren watched her trod away, down the arched walkway with a shuffle in her step. Her hair was in disorder from its usual coiffeur of three buns. She snuck one more glance behind her to the hunched man. Her heart juddered against her conscious will.

            As she disappeared, Ren licked the taste of her from his lips. A tear rolled down from his eye, a tear he’d been quashing until she was out of sight.

 _She should never feel my pain_ , he thought to himself, turning away with a burning in his chest. _He_ could handle the agony— he’d been used to it for years now. But to any other human, the pain would be unbearable, enough to drive anyone mad. _Not her,_ he thought. _She’s right…she doesn’t deserve my pain, just as I don’t deserve her…_

            He huffed to himself. His hands gritted into quivering fists again. The ache in his chest transformed into full-blown excruciating waves of anger.

_That’s enough, Ben._

            Ren faced the window and lunged forward with a scream. His fist slammed into the pane. It did nothing to the structure, but the sound of finger bones fracturing dominated the agony in his heart. He doubled over in tears, holding his breath so he could take in every second of his well-deserved punishment.

 

* * *

 

            Rey lay still on the cold, steel floor, wrapped in the blanket Ren had given her. It smelled like leather and rust, something she was accustomed to in her old home in Jakku, but there was a trace of some kind of fragrance, a slight sophistication underneath the masculine layers. Deciphering his scent made her legs tense up, knowing that Ren’s half-naked body had lain in the same sheets.

            The room around her was dark, drab and clinically pristine. It had no humanity, unlike Ren’s bedroom that had at least the friendly glow of his lamps. A long window revealed the moonlights from the east, illuminating the corners of the room with a bluish aura. In her isolation, Rey began to weep, an action she couldn’t dare have Kylo Ren see.  

            She felt as if she had been poisoned. The saccharine taste of his lips had lingered unnaturally on her tongue…the rigidity in his hands as they pressed against her skin and the anxious, uneven rattle of his breath as he beheld her as if it was the last time he’d ever see her…these weren’t tricks of a philanderer. Ren wasn’t faking anything, and she knew. The moment their lips touched, it was fire and electricity in a vicious dance. Kylo Ren’s heartbeat had escalated as hard as hers did. His mind was engulfed with pure ecstasy when he caressed her in his arms. She could feel his yearning to pleasure every inch of her, and the weight of his member between her thighs…

            Without warning, her whole body seized up; a part of her felt like it was about to explode, but it subsided as she thrusted herself into a panic. It had originated from her lower abdomen, and it made her legs shake. It made her head spin. What was that? Was Ren doing something to her body?

 _He would do so many things to me,_ she thought, biting her lower lip. The warmth in her hips returned once again. _I know what he wants to do to me…and I’d welcome it too…_

           But she hated herself for it. To be enamored with a man who had killed his own father...abandoned his family…slaughtered dozens of people without remorse or regret…

            Of course, she knew Snoke was behind it all. General Organa had told her many times over how Ben was doomed from the beginning. Helpless, she felt sometimes, watching her young son destroy his bedroom, tormented by uninvited thoughts from a strange man he could not see. He would complain sometimes, that he couldn’t sleep at night and that his nightmares were too violent to endure. General Organa’s eyes would droop when she recalled his energetic laugh, a rare spectacle if she could catch it. Chewbacca incited most of his happier reactions, but around his mother and his father he never smiled, or even looked at them when he spoke. He was a child burdened with thoughts that no one—not even a grown man—should have had.

 _Sometimes he’d tell me he needed to hurt someone, anyone. That if he didn’t do it, he would hate himself for it,_ General Organa had said to her in the week prior. _He would cut his own skin with a knife when he couldn’t explain his violent actions towards other children. He said it was his ‘punishment’._

            Rey winced at the sound of rolling thunder brewing in the distance. It was a few miles out—nothing too nerve-wracking—but the room had turned cold, as Kylo Ren promised.

_Ben was three years old when he started to hurt himself. It frightened me. Other toddlers were taking their first steps and singing their first songs. Ben would scream into the night, begging for me to help him, pounding his fists against the walls until his knuckles bled and throwing himself down flights of stairs so he’d fall unconscious…_

            Rey shook her head, remembering Kylo Ren’s face she flat out rejected his advances. It wasn’t a look of anger, or frustration, now that she thought about it. He looked weary, like an old man who had fought too many wars. Like an animal in too small of a cage, immobile since its birth…

_I wouldn’t be at home either. I could hear him cry out for me through the Force, but I was immobilized. I was so busy rebuilding the Republic, keeping my relationship with his father intact, and eliminating my tainted image as Darth Vader’s flesh and blood. Ironically, Ben would destroy the Republic when he joined the First Order. His au pairs came and went as fast as he grew. By ten he was almost my height, and that’s when I realized he was going to outgrow his father, that he could potentially inflict greater harm with his hands alone._

            Rey stirred, uncomfortable in her cocoon as acid-green lightning spiked through the heavens. Recalling General Organa’s words encouraged her into a stupor. Her arm quivered as the drugs mended the last of her tendons, and she soon found herself in a deep sleep.

 

* * *

 

            Across the hallway, Ren lay flat against his bed, like a patient undergoing a surgical procedure. He had his lightsaber cradled in his arms, ready to be utilized at a second’s threat. His mop of soft inky black hair distorted his sight of the ceiling. His right hand was still bleeding, scraped from his moment of lost control. He decided to wait until morning to heal his fractured phalanges. Perhaps the pain can distract him from the fact that Rey was just across the hall, vulnerable and emotionally compromised.

 _You can take advantage of her,_ a faint voice encouraged him. Ren cringed. _You know you want to. You could feel how wet she was between those long legs of hers…it’s calling to you Ren…you know you want her underneath you, moaning with every thrust of your cock inside her. She must be so tight…_

            “No,” Ren called out sternly to the musty air, closing his eyes. “Stop.”

 _Your feelings betray you,_ the voice continued. _You want to ruin every orifice on her body, mark her as yours with bites to her neck and scratches down her back. You want to take a firm hand to her ass and make her squeal like a hungry little harlot—_

            “Fuck you.” Ren’s voice trembled as he turned to his side, placing pressure on his broken, swollen hand. He didn’t want to think of Rey as an object for his own primordial desires. She was an angel, a princess like his mother. She was the first person to ever leave a lasting scar on his face— the one place not even Snoke could punish. Snoke liked his face the way it looked when he first met him; young and free of blemish. Rey turned him into an imperfect specimen, much to the Supreme Leader’s chagrin. He loved that Snoke couldn’t look at him in the eyes anymore. He loved that sometimes, it would still hurt when he’d brush his finger along the bumps.

_She’s asleep now. Care to join her?_

            Ren pulled his blanket up to his shoulder and transfixed his gaze upon the glowing lights of the bedroom door. His heart quivered as he sensed Rey’s descent into REM sleep. He can see her sleeping in his mind, her long, thick eyelashes caressing her cheeks, her dark brown hair strewn about on the floor, her lips parted slightly as she exhaled. He wanted nothing more than to join her in their dark sanctuary.

_Sleep…sleep…_

* * *

 

             “BEN!”

            Nothing. Shadows. Bright lights. Smoke. He was here again, the cavernous abyss that was his own personal hell. His body, missing. Whispers, whispers, yelling…screaming.

            “BEN!”

            He couldn’t speak. He couldn’t respond. All he could do was hear that voice, as clear as if it was right before him, but the volume was almost ear-splitting. It echoed, bouncing through metal walls, obscured by mist. It wrapped around him and held him tight.

            “BEN!”

 _Go away,_ he thought. Even his own thoughts were warped and morphed in his mind, dull and slow thoughts. _Leave me alone._

            “Ben…”

            He wanted to gasp— a female voice. An older woman, in pain, the call of his name more panicked and weary than the previous three. He reached out his non-existent hand, but only the distorted purr of his old lightsaber met his ears, and his arm stung with scorching pain. He blinked, and the mist disappeared as he fell to his back.

            Before him, the Scavenger prowled around his prone form, his crossguard saber clenched tightly in her fist, too small for the barrel grip. But she held it like it was her own, the yellow-red glow bathing her eyes with a malice he had never seen in another human being. He could sense her hatred, her desire to vandalize his body, and…

            “Ren,” she growled, her loose strands of hair fluttering in the cold breeze of the dying Starkiller Base. All around him Kylo Ren could hear the sound of unapologetic death, screams of his Officers as the Base shattered under the heavy fire.

            “Are you going to kill me?” Ren asked. Part of him wished she would say yes, part of him begged not to.

            “I would certainly like to,” she yelled as the explosions in the background became more apparent. She pointed his crossguard at him, inches from his face, but his eyes remained glued to her gaze, unintimidated by the heat of the plasma. He _did_ deserve to die, he thought. Ren tried not to think about what he had done five minutes before their encounter. He still remembered the look in Han Solo’s eyes. It wasn’t of anger, no— it was the same gaze he would give Ben Solo when he knew he had failed as a father. Whenever Ben messed up, his father would feel the disappointment in his own psyche, and it seemed, in retrospect, that Han Solo knew his time was up.

            “Then kill me,” Ren said. Tears welled up in his eyes but he held back from dissolving into full-blown sobs. The earth shook beneath them and Rey quivered in her place; the lightsaber nearly made contact with Ren’s prominent nose, and he flinched.

            “What?” she roared against the wind.

            “KILL ME, DAMN IT!” He screamed. Ren couldn’t take the pain anymore— his tendons in his shoulders had been lacerated to the point of irreversible damage, and he could barely feel the tips of his fingers in the biting cold. He was tired of fighting. He was tired of fighting the girl he loved.

            “I know you hate me,” Ren cried out. “I can live with that. But I don’t want to fight you anymore, Rey.” He propped himself up from the snow with his elbows, and he staggered in agony, “If you can give me at least one act of love, it should be my death.”

            Rey’s eyebrows furrowed, and her grip on Ren’s lightsaber weakened. “Then perhaps I shouldn’t kill you. BECAUSE I HATE YOU!”

            The earth between the two of them burst into flames and Rey screamed as she was knocked back. She scuttled back to her feet, away from Ren, who was now yards away, separated from her by a deep chasm of fire and ash. Rey and Ren looked to the sky in unison; fleets of ships and X-wings were evacuating the air space, almost in a group effort. The base was going to explode any minute.

            “We’re both going to die,” Kylo Ren said, finally letting his tears fall. “Leave, please! I don’t want you to die!”

            Despite their distance, Rey could hear him howling hysterically. She wanted to bathe in the satisfaction of watching him suffer, but then, the unsightly horror of Kylo Ren’s disfigured body transformed. He had reverted to a young child, his untidy mess of brown-black hair disguising the terror in his kind hazel eyes, his Jedi uniforms soaked in blood, fluttering in the bitter wind. Rey suddenly felt an ache in her heart. It was uncomfortable; it filled her with a longing to be held, to be loved; in a high-pitched howl of wind, the world around her transformed into a flat, dead dessert, absent of human life, and a warm hand caressed her face.

            She looked up and an older man towered over her; she was frightened of his size but it only took her seconds to realize she was in the body of a child. The man had narrow, wise hooded eyes and a long mane of dirty-blonde hair; behind him, a woman not unlike her image, with short brown hair, donning long leatherette black robes.

            “Mom?” Rey choked the word out against the brewing sandstorm. Her mother looked at her without as much as a smile. She felt cold to her, and judging by the clear distance between her and her husband, she did not want to be near her daughter. The man knelt down to kiss Rey’s plush, soft cheek and brushed the stray hairs from her three-bun coiffure. He looked worried, almost terrified, but he lied with a dimpled smile.

            “We’ll come back for you, sweetheart,” he said. Rey started to cry, shaking as she watched him walk away. She wanted to run forward, confused and alarmed by the casualness of his stride. She expected a man leaving his child behind in a sandstorm to feel some iteration of guilt, but she could feel nothing.

            “COME BACK!” Rey screamed into the dying light. The sand was darkening around her and she collapsed into a ball of anger and confusion.

 _Why did you leave me?_ She wept, clutching her knees as waves of white sand coated her body like a grave. _Why…you don’t love me anymore?_

            Darkness. Silence. She refused to look up from her knees. _I hate you,_ she thought.

            “I don’t.”

            That voice. Rey blinked and she was no longer curled into a ball on the floor. Her body was pressed against a warmth she had never felt, not even from Finn. It felt like it should burn her, but it didn’t. Her face was pressed against a broad, naked chest and a firm pair of familiar hands embraced her naked body.

            Ben Solo beheld her, shoulder-length mane brushed back, his skin glowing. They were surrounded by millions of stars, twinkling like in time like a noiseless opus. She stared back, in awe of his near-angelic face. His scar was missing, replaced by a man who had not seen the evil of his youth, lips curled into a compassionate, adorable smile.

            “Ben…” she whispered, touching his flawless cheek with a shaking hand. She did not pull away like she did outside their imagined landscape. She wanted to be with him.

            “I wish this was real,” Ben said, his voice inundated in sadness.

            “Me too,” Rey replied faintly. She leaned forward and planted a small kiss on his chin.

            His voice became sad, almost desperate. “I don’t want to wake up.”

 _Don’t do this to me,_ Rey thought, closing her eyes and feeling the rise and fall of Ben’s chest against her ear. His heartbeat was nervously slow, but every pump was strong. _Please…_

* * *

            “Wake up.”

            With a shuddering breath, the sound of Kylo Ren’s voice just above her face brought her to life. Rey blinked and she had returned to the miserable, frigid room where she lay. Her vision was blurry; as she blinked to focus, tears poured down her cheeks.

            Ren was kneeling next to her, wrapped in a robe with his hair covering half of his face as he hovered over the girl. Rey grimaced at first; he had removed her from the happiest dream she had had in a long time. But soon her lip twitched as her gaze met his; _this_ was the real Kylo Ren. He was still a father-killing bastard, no matter how sweet his skin tasted or how softspoken he was in her dreams. She couldn’t dare love _this._

            “Why are you here?” Rey scowled. Ren’s heart sank— she was still angry.

            “You were screaming in your sleep,” he replied sheepishly. “Even _I_ don’t do that.”

            “Leave me alone,” she spat, turning away from him.

            “Fine,” Ren snapped, tightening the strap on his robes. “Just don’t wake me up again with your screaming.”

            “Fine.”

            Ren removed himself from her presence, his body temperature boiling despite the icy conditions of her room. _If she wants to act like a child, then let her,_ he grumbled to himself. _I was only trying to help._

 _You don’t help at all,_ a strong female voice echoed in his mind.

            Ren stopped dead in his tracks just outside her door. His neck longed to turn back to Rey’s room but his pride stopped him. _So you want to talk to me without talking to me?_

_I don’t even know what that means._

_You damn well know what it means,_ Ren thought, his fists clenching in an effort to bring his aggression through. _You can’t stand to see my face but the part of you that loves me wishes you cou—_

 _SLAM._ Ren, to his own surprise, jumped in fright as Rey kicked the sliding door open, her cheeks red, eyes glinting with agitation.

            “LOVE? _LOVE_?!” she screeched. Ren instinctively stepped back as she advanced; the volume of her voice was comparable to a TIE fighter, and while it was annoying as hell, a sick part of Ren’s psyche enjoyed it.

            “What?” Ren said, his arms in front of him to counter an impending attack. “You can’t deny, Rey, that part of you wants me—

            “Yeah, _wants,_ ” Rey snarled. “I want you. I don’t _need_ you. And I certainly don’t _love_ you. Don’t put words in my mouth!”

            _I’ll put something else in your mouth—_

Rey’s eyes widened to dinner plates as she read Kylo’s inane fantasies. Ren knew that she had heard him, and he flattened against the wall.

            “That…was an accident,” he panted.

            “Bullshit,” she said, her fist ready to strike his jaw with an uppercut. “You meant it.”

            “Actually…yes, why wouldn’t I mean it?” Ren piped up with a nervousness she had never seen before. “I want to do _all_ kinds of things to you. Doesn’t mean I will!”

            _Well, I wish you did!_

This time, Rey froze in place, cupping her mouth with both her hands as she turned a bright shade of crimson. Ren’s eyebrows disappeared into his fringe and without warning, burst into a fit of laughter.

            “SHUT UP!” Rey wailed.

            “Was _that_ an accident?” he wheezed between laughs. “I…wow…”

            Rey pushed him against the wall and sprung forward with an open hand, hoping to strike the scar she had imparted on him. Ren anticipated as much and grabbed her hand inches from his face, and pulled it away from him.

            “OW!” Rey gasped, feeling her fingers numb in his grip. “Let go!”

            She tried to kick him but her short legs were no match for his unusually long limbs. He hooked his leg under hers and trapped her; she couldn’t pull away.

            “Admit it, Rey. You’re just as bad as I am,” Ren said, his hot breath against her lips. “I just don’t want this to devolve into another fist-fight—

            “Oh, why, because you’re _scared_?” Rey taunted, her eyes narrowed and her smile borderline-malicious. “Scared that I’ll destroy you again?”

            Ren gritted his teeth. She was hitting him with low blows. She was challenging him, and it stirred his stomach a strange pull, an uncontrollable compulsion. “Round two, Scavenger?”

            Rey’s captured hand curled into a fist. Her eyes met his and her whole posture became animalistic. “Round two!”

            He released her hand and pushed her away, and he removed his bathrobe to reveal his sweat-soaked chest. “Come at me!”

          Rey took a running start. Ren prepared to grab her by her waist. She wanted to kill him, no— _decimate_ him. She wanted him on his knees begging for forgiveness.

            They met in a violent embrace and suddenly, Rey was against the wall, her lips in a furious dance with Ren’s as he nailed himself against her, stripping her garments from her skin. The both of them melted into one body, their moans overpowering the tiny hallway, Ren’s animalistic growls merged in a beautiful chorus of lust with Rey’s high-pitched squeals. Rey wrapped her legs around his trunk-like torso, squeezing until the air escaped from his lungs. He responded with a firm hand against her neck, and lifted her up by a clear foot so her breasts were at eye-level.

            Rey struggled, both her hands grabbing his neck as he leaned forward and tasted her. Her nails dug into his arm as she started to black out from the pressure on her neck. Before she could pass out, Ren released her and caught her in his arms as she dropped.

            She inhaled the air like it was her first breath of life. The blood rushed up to her brain and suddenly, the core of her body exploded with a tsunami of raw pleasure. Everything ceased to exist. Nothing mattered anymore. She lost all train of thought, and she collapsed in Ren’s arms, shaking as she struggled to find coherence in her words.

            “Oh… _fuck_ …” Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Ren’s mouth sucked her hardened nipple with a smile, knowing full well what he had done to her. His cock throbbed with a longing to do the same. Drenched in sweat and his hair now a damp mess, he carried Rey’s quivering form from the hallway to his bedroom.

            “System, lights off,” he huffed, throwing her against his headboard as the room darkened. He pounced onto his bed and crawled on top of her sprawled form, but was stopped with a foot against his chest.

            “System, lights _on_.”

            Rey’s command brought the room back to full brightness; she bit her lip as she shot Ren a come-hither look.

            “If you’re going to fuck me, at least let me see what you have for me.”

            Her dissolute words left Ren breathless as he hurriedly bustled with his pants. Rey loved how excited he was, how her words overpowered him, bent him to her will. He pulled his pants off and stood over her, fully naked.

            Rey didn’t have any words for the sight in front of her. Granted, she had never seen a man’s penis, nor did she ever think she would. The only frantic thought in her mind was how _that_ was going to fit inside her, especially since she was inexperienced. Ren could read her worries and he couldn’t help but grin.

            “Is this good enough for you?” he asked, balancing himself on his bed with the balls of his feet.

            “Obviously not,” Rey snapped, getting on her knees. Ren furrowed his eyebrows. “You need to prove how well you use it.”

            Ren raised an eyebrow. “Is that a challenge?”

            Rey took his member in her hand with a slight hesitation; it was hard as rock, and the end became wet as her other hand wrapped itself on him. Ren closed his eyes as she started to stroke; for someone who had never been with a man, she was a natural.

            _Wet it, Rey._

As her warm, soft lips touched the tip, his legs shook. Ren groaned as he arched his back. Rey’s tongue wrapped around his shaft and took all of it in with one swift lurch.

            _How the hell—?_

            He looked down, his mouth agape as the gorgeous, half-naked Scavenger stared up back at him with those striking eyes, his entire cock inside her mouth. Tightening her lips around the base, Rey pulled back, sucking with a erotic, hungry moan, keeping eye contact on Ren at all times. This is what he wanted, she knew. She knew just how he liked it done to him.

            “Damn,” Kylo had nowhere to balance himself. He could only grab her by her hair and push himself further into her. “I can’t…this…wow—

            “Shut up,” she snapped. His whole body pulsated in riposte; he adored her take-charge approach to him. Even as all six foot-three inches of him towered over her five-foot-seven body, she was in control. Come to think of it, she _could_ snap his dick in half any time she wanted, but instead, she was licking and sucking on it just as enthusiastically as she’d devoured her meal.

            _Why does his cock taste so good?_ She thought to herself, increasing her rhythm as his hands tightened on her scalp. His aggression kept her wet, and the loudness of his groans kept her going. _My mouth’s starting to hurt…_

Ren grabbed her and pulled her from his groin, and knelt down to eye-level with her.

            “Turn around,” he ordered.

            “No,” she retorted playfully, her chin wet with spit.

            _Fuck that’s hot,_ Ren thought, his hands grabbing her shoulders, turning her around. “I said _turn around._ ”

            “Don’t tell me what to do, Ren,” she snapped, struggling against him; Ren knew she was playing a little game with him. A game that he understood without a single word uttered from Rey’s lips. She loved his determination, sensing the growing craving in his mind to ravage her even further to punish her resistance, and she welcomed his aggression. It was the fuel to her fire to fight him back with physical retaliation, and knowing her power to castigate him right back filled her with an unmeasurable pleasure. It all fit so perfectly, Rey thought, kicking Ren back as he seized both her legs. Ren gripped her ankles as if to cut off blood flow. She gritted her teeth and grasped for his metal headboard.

            “On your knees!” Ren roared. He pushed Rey down with the Force, a tactic he wished he could use less than natural, somatic touch. Even with one cyborg hand he could still feel the warmth of her skin and the pressure of the metal against her flesh. Rey finally complied and brought herself on all fours, sensing his overflowing impatience. He kneeled down and pulled her panties down to her knees, tearing them in the process.

            It took quite a bit of self-control to not climax right then and there— Kylo Ren gazed at Rey’s pink little slit, moist from arousal and untouched. He had had his fair share of flings; the Dark Side was not absent of beautiful women, Twi’leks and humanoids alike. Underneath their masks, his Knights were more than just exotic beauties; they were talented and dangerous as well. He had kept himself from going all the way with any of them, and he never understood his own refusal to break his virginity when the opportunity had presented itself many times over. But now he knew— if he was going to make love to anyone for the first time, it would the girl he had been waiting for since he dreamed of her twenty years ago.

            He leaned forward and his arms caressed her thighs, balancing himself with them as he took a deep breath. Rey shivered at the biting cold of his cyborg arm, but the sensation was quickly replaced by a warm, wet tongue between her thighs. She gasped with a hybrid reaction of shock and embarrassment; no one has ever tasted those lips, and the thought still seemed so taboo to her. But that didn’t matter. Ren’s tongue was lapping the cum off of her and Rey couldn’t help but scream into the nearest pillow, her hands shaking as they gripped the metal frame of his headboard.

            _May the Gods forgive us,_ Rey thought feebly, her knees weakening as Ren’s tongue pushed deeper inside her, begging to break her virginity. He stroked her thighs slowly and carefully, exploring every inch of her muscles, her curves and edges. Rey tasted so sweet; he closed his eyes to savor her. Soon he found her clit, swollen from arousal, and he nibbled it gently, enough to invoke a room-echoing moan in front of him.

            “Keep going…please,” he heard her say, muffled by the pillow she had taken to her face. “Harder…please…harder!”

            He could hear her thoughts just as well, but it sounded so much better said out loud, as if their mental connection couldn’t suppress her praises of his touch. She was reaching another climax, her body tensing up in dozens of different places. Kylo knew what he had to do.

            He hovered like a canopy over her and flipped her to face him. Rey looked unhinged it seemed, her eyes half-closed, her mouth half-open, drool trailing down the side of her blushing cheeks. She took hold of her nipples and fondled them herself, her unblinking gaze begging for more as she muttered incoherent whispers. Ren took his human hand and pushed his pointer and middle finger into her mouth. She moistened them with spit, sucking them as he pulled them out and reached under him again.

            _Rey,_ Ren thought, the tip of his finger pressing against her seal. _You have no idea what this means to me._

He pushed, sustaining the force of his hand against her until he broke through. Rey suddenly fell silent. Ren inadvertently gasped as two tears streaked from the girl’s eyes, and her lower lip trembled as hard as her tightly-clenched fists.

            “I…Are you…” He didn’t want to take his finger out of her. Without hesitation, he slipped the second one in and Rey shuddered. More tears. She looked like she wanted to say something, but couldn’t find the breath to say it.

            “Am I hurting you?” Ren retracted his hand with a quiet, shivering inquiry, afraid of her answer.

            Rey shook her head and cupped his face in her hands. The world around them was disappearing like it would in their mutual dreamscape.

            “Don’t stop,” she croaked, pulling his face towards her. Before he could continue, she kissed him passionately— not like earlier, where his teeth were at risk of breaking from the impact of their mouth-to-mouth collision. It was a soft, sensual, but intense reunion, their breathing in perfect synchronicity as they savored eachother. Rey inhaled the strong musk and metal of the man on top of her; Ren inhaled the sweet honey-like scent on her neck. Time slowed down to a superfluous crawl.

            Minutes later, Rey pulled away slowly, sucking on his bottom lip with the gentleness of a calm stream. The two of them regarded each other for a brief moment; they could hear each other’s heartbeats, and nothing else.

            _I love you,_ Ren thought. He didn’t even try to hold the thought back. It felt right to say it.

            Rey’s mouth parted as she read his thoughts. This was a different person in front of her, a man who let his vulnerability take him, free of pain and suffering, surrendered completely to the light.

            _You don’t have to love me back,_ he continued, smiling at her fondly. _I just felt like you should know._

“…Ben?” Rey whispered, watching his pupils dilate. She was hesitant; not hours ago did the sound of his real name incite damage on the premises, livid beyond recognition.

            But Kylo Ren said nothing. He leaned towards her and kissed her nose. “Yes?”

            Rey held back tears. _It is you,_ she thought, combing a stray lock of his inky tresses from his softened face. He positioned himself over her and inhaled deeply as the tip of his member kissed her clit, and slipped inside her.

            Rey broke out in a strained gasp, her eyes shut tight as Ren pushed all the way inside. He could barely keep himself up with his elbows propped against the mink; she was unbelievably tight, and her muscles were contracting non-stop as he pumped back and forth. His head disappeared among the stars, the sound of Rey’s moans serenading him closer and closer to orgasm.

            The weight of his body against hers crushed Rey at the lungs, but she didn’t care. She _wanted_ his whole weight on him. The bed creaked violently as his shaft caressed every side of her with a bellicose stride. Ren held her tight in his arms, his warm breath tickling her neck. Rey nestled her chin on his shoulder, her lips whispering unwarranted profanities as she dug her nails into his back.

            “Ben…harder… _fuck_ that hurts so good…”

            Ren couldn’t believe what he was hearing. The sound of Rey’s reassuring, filth-saturated compliments pushed him further into her, the tip of him hitting her cervix. Every thrust of Ren’s thick member was a glorious surge of pleasure that filled her body from head to toe. Nothing hurt. Nothing mattered. There was no war. The First Order didn’t exist. The Resistance didn’t exist. The Millennium Falcon, her friends, her family— nothing. Nothing, except for Ben Solo, who worshipped her body with a multitude of soft kisses as his hips grinded against her, their fingers intertwined and their thoughts aligned.

            “Rey…” Ren gasped. His thrusts increased in stride, and his leg muscles tensed up. “I’m going to cum…”

            He ran his fingers through her dishevelled mane, his inhales now hoarse and fatigued. But his body was still enthusiastic; the sound of their sweat and flesh smacking together in time with Rey’s moans and his rattling breaths was his national anthem.

            His hips reached their hardest and fastest against Rey, who felt another wave of electrical pleasure exploding from her core like fireworks as Ben gave one final thrust. He filled her with hot, white cum, his dick throbbing inside her in jerking spasms. Ren emitted a shudder of satisfaction as he collapsed on top of her, burying his face onto her shoulder, limp with exhaustion as he squeezed her hand, and ceased.

            Rey lay wrapped around his naked body, staring up at the ceiling, her mind blank and her body chastised, beaten into submission. She ran her fingers down his scarred back, blood catching onto the tips of her fingers from the claw marks she had bestowed upon him.

            “I don’t want to forget this,” she whispered, kissing his ear.

            “You won’t,” Ren replied. “Not if I won’t.”

 

* * *

 

 

           

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Follow me on Tumblr: Knights-of-Ben-Solo.tumblr.com Look Forward to Chapter 2 next month!


End file.
